el peor día de mi vida ¡y puede empeorar!
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: el team Stan y el team Craig deben concursar de manera obligatoria -gracias a kyle- en un concurso donde los harán sufrir hasta gritar y llorar, con el premio de 50 millones y un contrato firmado no se pueden negar ¿seran los chicos capaces de ganar? ¿lograra kenny salir vivo de esta? NO SE PIERDAN EL ESPECTACULAR CONCURSO.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de ellos entendía en que mierda se habían metido, apenas si entendían que era una mierda gigantesca de proporciones bíblicas que no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente como en otras ocasiones.

Los chicos de south park se encontraban rodeados de cámaras en un escenario improvisado de piso amarillo y grotesco fondo verde, los globos se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes y ellos solo recordaban que habían ido al supermercado por papitas y víveres para su súper fiesta en la casa del gordo del grupo y que al haber salido las bocinas y el confite los frenaron de un susto de muerte.

La presentadora los saludo con una sonrisa operada más grande que su cara y les anuncio.

-han ganado el numero de boleta diez mil ¿Cómo se sienten? Acerco su micrófono a un confundido Kenny.

-mhp?

-exactamente, están sin palabras para describir su emoción al entrar automáticamente al concurso ¡el peor día de mi vida puede empeorar! En donde los meteremos en las peores situaciones posibles hasta hacerlos gritar ¡es el peor día de mi vida! Y lo podemos empeorar. Volvió a acercar el micrófono al aun más confundido Kenny, quien le miraba con la ceja enarcada.

-¡¿mhp?!

-¿qué mierda es esto? Denle el maldito premio a alguien más y déjenos largarnos. La cámara enfoco con dificultad al chico de pompón rojo quien se sostenía el puente de la nariz dolorosamente.

-no pueden dejar el concurso, niñatos de porquería. Dijo un cámara

-¿y porque no? Stan se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¿recuerdas la boleta que has recibido y que la dependienta te pidió firmar? Stan miro al pelirrojo niño detrás de él quien salto nervioso mientras chillaba.

-ustedes, bastardos. Se lamento de no haber aprendido la lección.

-el punto es que firmaron aceptando filmar, aunque sea, un capitulo del concurso.

-¿y que se gana en el concurso? Pregunto Clyde restándole importancia.

-50 millones de dólares o en su defecto de cualquier producto que pidas.

-¿disculpe? Dijeron todos a la vez.

-los disculpo y ahora a lo que íbamos. La presentadora de aterradora sonrisa y de oxigenada peluca les pidió a las cámaras que filmaran a todos los niños, una de ellas con dificultad logro filmar a un niño de chullo azul que le hacia una seña obscena.

-bienvenidos al quinto concurso anual de ¡el peor día de mi vida y puede empeorar! Donde los hacemos sufrir hasta llorar y luego los hacemos sufrir más.

La presentadora sentada en su silla de cuero con un látigo en sus huesudas manos sonrió con malicia mientras se escuchaba una tonada de Atila de fondo.

-que comiencen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Exclamo poniéndose de pie.

-oh, por favor, ese chiste está más usado que la madre de Cartman.

-hey. Se quejo el niño regordete de once años comiéndose las papitas que habían comprado antes.

-lo que sea, malnacidos. Murmuro entre dientes la presentadora.

-tu madre estará usada, estúpido judío.

-no me reprimas, hijo de puta.

-aquí van otra vez. Dijo el chico de pompón rojo.

-¡bueno cállense por el nombre del señor! .Les grito la presentadora haciendo que estos se callaran del susto que les dio a todos, menos a Kenny, quien leía una revista porno.

La presentadora ondeo su látigo con la destreza sádica de Cartman.

-les explicare las reglas a nuestras victimas, digo a nuestros invitados. Comenzó. Las reglas son sencillas, hasta un mono con retraso mental podría entender el juego, nosotros los hacemos sufrir y ustedes tienen que aceptar cualquier reto que les impongamos, serán grabados en todo momento para confirmar que están cumpliendo con el reto y quien logre superar todas las pruebas sin rendirse gana los 50 millones de dólares ¿se entiende?

-me repite la primera parte. Pidió un castaño adicto a los tacos, desde su casa el señor Garrison se dio un facepalm.

-la única forma en que se pueden rendir es diciendo la palabra mágica, QUE ES. Empezó un sonido de tambores con música dramática de fondo que no combinaba para nada con la demacrada cara operada de la presentadora. SUPERESCALIFRAGILISTICOESPIALIDOSO.  
-no joda….dijo un triste Kenny seguido de los demás.  
-lo primero que haremos es separarlos.  
-agh! Khe? Grito un paranoico rubio quien se aferraba al brazo de Craig en un desesperado intento de que no los separasen.  
-sabemos cuáles son sus adicciones y los retaremos a dejarlas por tres días enteros.  
-¿que no era un día? Dijo un dudoso pelirrojo.  
-no, era un capitulo. Respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
-que le den por culo. Rugió el gordo.  
-ya quisiera.  
-¿Qué?  
-nada, nada.  
Los chicos fueron guiados hacia las habitaciones en donde pasarían los siguientes tres días y fueron encerrados despues de que cayeron de culo –o cara- por el empujón gratuitamente propinado, sabiendo que no podrían escapar como solían hacerlo. Kyle intentaba practicar la palabra secreta sin mucho resultado, tweek se sostenía las rodillas en posición fetal, Stan se tomaba el puente de la nariz, Cartman lloraba por su mami, Kenny se había dormido, Craig apuntaba su dedo medio a la cámara en una esquina, Token se maldecía por no ir a un súper mercado de ricos, Clyde lloraba de espaldas a la cámara, y Butters estaba acostadito en su cama porque nadie lo había invitado a la fiesta del gordo.


	2. Chapter 2

La música dramática da comienzo al concurso mientras un ilusionado señor Garrison se sentaba impaciente por verlo. Ilusionado por ver a sus alumnos más fastidiosos ser torturados sin poder librarse de ninguna manera e impaciente por que, en verdad, quería verlos sufrir.

Las luces amarillas iluminan la mitad de la cara de la presentadora que, con una sonrisa a lo Cruela de Vil, da la bienvenida y comienza con su narración:

-como sabrán, estimado público, el día de ayer le dimos el privilegio de participar en el concurso: El peor día de mi vida ¡y puede empeorar! A un grupo de pubertos con serio retraso mental, puesto a que firmaron sin leer su boleta del súper mercado. Hizo una pausa y se masajeo las sienes notoriamente fastidiada. Digo, en serio ¿Qué persona no sospecha de que le pidan firmar su boleta del súper mercado sin ninguna razón? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan retardado? Como sea, según las especificaciones del contrato anteriormente mencionado ¡haremos sufrir a este grupo de ocho chicos hasta hacerlos llorar y luego los haremos sufrir un poco más!

Una pantalla gigante aparece detrás de la fea Bety rubia y comienzan a aparecer pequeñas pantallas de grabaciones –de seguridad- dentro de ella. En las grabaciones se pueden ver ocho "inocentes" niños en cuartos separados, cada uno perdido en su mundo.

-comencemos con la tortura. Anuncio una voz masculina de la nada.

-la vez anterior le dijimos a estos niños que debían pasar tres días alejados de sus adicciones personales:

-Kyle Broflovski: adicto al facebook. Le cortaremos el internet por tres días.

-Stan Marsh: adicto a los juegos freemium. Lo dejaremos sin celular por tres días.

-Tweek Tweak: ADICTO al café. Lo dejaremos sin ni una gota de café por tres días.

-¡POR FAVOR MATENME AHORA! Se escucho la voz de Tweek por todo el estudio y la presentadora casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión.

-enserio ¿con que mierda alimentaban a este niño? ¿Petróleo? Como sea, continuemos:

-Craig Tucker: adicto a… La rubia oxigenada se quedo callada mientras leía la pantalla con las indicaciones. ¿En serio? ¿Él? ¿El "me vale madres" Tucker? Ok, si tu lo dices. Se aclaro la garganta despues de hablar con su productor.

-Craig Tucker: adicto a lo tierno, más específicamente a los cuyi. Lo alejaremos de su rata gorda stripe.

Craig desde su pequeño espacio en la televisión hizo su señal con el dedo mientras lloraba.

-Eric Cartman: adicto a la comida, a joder a Kyle, a vestirse de Britney Spears. (Todos los presentes, incluyendo a los televidentes y a Kyle, se dieron un face palm épico) lo dejaremos sin esas tres cosas durante tres días, esperen….me acaban de decir que dejar a un ser humano sin comida durante tres días es ilegal…. ¡bah! ni que se muera con toda esa grasa que lleva encima, parece una ballena-cerdo.

-¡oye! Se quejo el gordito.

-en serio…debe ser algo en el agua o en las vacas, se supone que de donde están no deberían escucharnos.

-Clyde Donovan: adicto a los tacos y dejar la tapa del váter levantada…. ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Qué no sabes que eso puede provocar muchos accidentes, jovencito?! Una mujer murió por esa causa….como sea, te dejaremos sin tacos por tres días.

Clyde no respondió puesto que se arrincono en su cuarto a llorar y maldecir a su madre por no revisar antes.

-Kenny McCormirck: adicto al porno, a las tetas de Bebe y al trasero de Kyle… ¿Qué manía tienen con ese niño Kyle?, te dejamos sin todo eso por tres días y aprovechas de dejar ser un pervertido, o te entretienes en otra cosa como un niño sano del señor. La fingida hija del bien le regaño.

-Token Black: adicto a presumir ser rico y presumir que tiene novia. Lo haremos vivir la vida de una persona de clase media sin novia por tres…..no espera, nos han llamado los respetables abogados del señor Black y nos han soborna…digo nos han convencido de dejarlo en libertad…digo eximirlo del contrato.

Token sale presumiendo su dinero como todo un badass y se larga cargado por su sequia de abogados negros –por que blancos son muy feos-

-espero no contagiarme de esta enfermedad….

Primera hora:

Kyle lloraba por su vacío existencial, el estomago de Cartman gruñía como un gorila atropellado, Kenny pensaba en las tetas de Bebe mientras se tocaba (nadie le quita la imaginación; pervertido se nace, no se hace), Craig lloraba como todo un macho muerde almohadas, tweek le echaba la culpa al gobierno, Clyde se desmayo de tanto llorar, Stan hablaba con Satán y la presentadora tenía miedo de tomar el agua de la llave.


	3. Chapter 3

La presentadora le gritaba a su productor atreves del micrófono.

-¿¡cómo quieres que los haga sufrir más!? Ha pasado apenas una noche UNA y ese niñito Stan Marsh lo poseyó el demonio y logro escapar. Hace una pausa, parece confundida y la vocecilla de su jefe se escucha molesta, como una madre regañando a un hijo que salió de parranda. No, no evadió la seguridad ¡quemo a los guardias! Y no solo eso, me quemo las pelucas de repuesto, ahora tengo que usar esta estúpida peluca de payaso.

La cámara que hasta ese momento enfocaba solo la cara de la presentadora se aleja para mostrarle al público su esponjada y colorida peluca de payaso. La operada se da cuenta de esto y hace una seña obscena con el dedo.

-no me jodas Harold.

-vete a que te cojan Klarie. Respondió el camarógrafo estereotipado- gordo, con una barba de chivo, granos, y chupando un lollipop-

-ven y hazlo Harold. Comento intentando verse atractiva.

-ya estuve ahí una vez y no volveré a estarlo. Harold arrugo su expresión en desagrado y la rubia en un jewfro-circo pareció reírse por un segundo. –Pero presumiendo que trabaja para la tele, es imposible, ellos no tienen alma y sin alma no pueden reír-

-cof-cof continuamos con nuestro contenido de siempre. Hablo la extraña voz masculina que salía de la nada.

-continuando con el concurso, su presentadora favorita OSEA YO, debe decirles unas palabras a los locutores… lamentablemente hemos perdido a ese niñito Stanley Marsh…

Por alguna razón ninguno de los niños que lograban escuchar las palabras de la presentadora se inmutaron. Craig estaba hecho bolita profesando palabras de aliento para sí mismo, Kyle estaba teniendo una epifanía sobre el significado de la vida y la existencia del universo –lo típico, ya saben- baba caía de su boca. Kenny extrañaba a Karen, era fácil notarlo por como todo su cuarto estaba rayado con las palabras "Karen" "soy tu hermano" "desearía que estuvieras aquí para que me trajeras esas revistas que oculta Kevin debajo de la rueda en el closet" y cosas así. Cartman estaba planeando una complicada –pero efectiva- venganza contra la presentadora y todos quienes estuvieran involucrados con el cochino concurso. Clyde había retrocedido en la escala de la evolución, hasta tenia pelo en la cara. Tweek se hallaba en completo silencio y totalmente inmóvil, estaba en posición de meditación y una extraña luz blanca lo rodeaba.

Mientras tanto los dos infelices que lograron escapar disfrutaban del sol y el aire limpio… mentira, Token fue castigado por sus padres al ser el único afroamericano en el concurso y que más encima se marchase sin haber disfrutado de su tiempo en la TV. Y Stan…bueno.

Había un niño de pompón rojo tirado en la cloaca del infierno. A su lado un demonio de aspecto canino le mordía el pie y a su otro lado un rubio de aspecto angelical le metía un palo por la nariz.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? La voz de pito de un personaje de cejas tupidas y ojos rojos hizo su aparición y el rubio soltó la rama. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a los borrachos del infierno?

-pero Damien, este no es un borra-

-no me contestes ramera francesa, ahora uchcale de aquí. El rubio se alejo a trote de soldado hasta desaparecer de aquel espacio. El chico de cabello negro se quedo observando al niño de pompón rojo antes hacer algo que nadie se esperaba, se inclino sobre el inconsciente muchacho y…

Le dibujo un bigote de vaquero y le metió varios palitos en las orejas.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡sáquenme de aquí! Ya no los soporto, esto es peor que la vez que casi beso a Kenny cuando estaba vestido de mujer.

-¡ya cállate aborto de mono con retraso mental! Le grita la presentadora con su fea peluca de payaso y un extraño conjunto de ropa con lunares también de payaso y unos enormes zapatos amarillos. De fondo la música es una sonata de motsart en plan metalica. Craig llora como una princesa de Disney.

-al menos permítanme ver a mi novio. Gimoteo histérico, la rubia oxigenada mira a ambos lados antes de responder.

-tsss…eso será complicado ¿recuerdas que lo dejamos sin café y hoy se cumple el tercer día? Craig asiente con sus ojitos de borrego muerto. Pues resulta que ha alcanzado el nirvana y no lo podemos sacar.

-¿Qué mierda?

-sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

-eso quiere decir que se ira del concurso.

-¿estás loco? Hemos perdido a dos de ustedes, y uno de ellos no aparece por ninguna parte, Además el rubio atrae audiencia tibetana.

-¿Cuándo me van a sacar de este feo lugar? Apesta a calzones de anciana. Craig ignoro el hecho de que usaban a tweek como cebo para audiencia.

-em, si es que la lavandería está al lado. Le explico la rubia al pequeño Tucker que parecía haber perdido todo lo que lo hacía un Tucker –la seña obscena con el dedo- ruby desde su casa le manifiesta su pésame con un solemne dedo medio levantado.

 **-Y CONTINUAMOS CON NUESTRO CONCURSO**. Ambos personajes brincan ante la voz profunda que sale de la nada.

-ejem ejem. Patea a Craig para que no aparezca en la escena, todo de forma muy profesional. Y nos volvemos a ver, publico querido, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que hicimos un corte de….muchas horas, EL SUPER Y ESPECTACULAR RESULTADO DE NUESTRA TORT- digo PRUEBAS EN LOS CONCURSANTES. QUE ABRAN LAS PUERTAS Y SAQUEN A LOS CERDOS.

Las puertas se abrieron simultáneamente, uno pensaría que las cabecitas de los niños se asomarían temblorosas y tímidas entre las vigas, -como judíos o coreanos en campo de concentración…- pero no paso, el primero en salir hecho un rayo y levantando una estela de polvo fue Clyde quien se abrazo a la pierna de la presentadora haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

-OH señor taco con peluca de payaso ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE! . Comenzó a mordisquear la pierna de la presentadora y esta hizo una seña con la mano para que unos guardias parecidos a los oompa loompa se llevaran al niño lejos de ella.

-tres putos días sin un taco y este desgraciado alucina. Se quejo limpiándose con unos múltiples y coloridos pañuelos que salían de su manga.

El siguiente en salir fue Kenny con unos tics en su mano peores que los tics de tweek, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se coloco detrás de la presentadora para susurrarle al oído lo suficientemente audible para el resto del público.

-¿quieres follar?

La rubia brinco, frunció los labios.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eres un menor de edad tarado. De manera casi disimulada le entrego el número de su cuarto de hotel en el que se quedaba y le guiño el ojo.

Kenny comenzó a restregarse como un gato en celo por las paredes del estudio.

El siguiente fue Cartman, el muy hijo de puta había sufrido una especie de metamorfosis el tiempo en el que estuvo encerrado haciendo que su rostro fuera más que zhukhulemto, todos jurarían que había perdido peso pero actualmente solo había cagado durante los tres días que estuvo encerrado, eso y planear una venganza. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja y la presentadora paso saliva con escalofríos.

Kyle salió vestido con sábanas –como aquella vez que fue, literalmente, Jesús- y con paso solemne entro a la habitación de Tweek sin abrir los ojos. Despues volvió a salir caminando delate de un tweek recubierto por luz blanca que flotaba como si estuviera consiente de adonde ir.

-saluden a nuestro dios legitimo. Grita el judío ahora Tweekmormon.

-ok…

-pfft, Khal te ves como un marica. Se rio el gordo con su cara de zukistrucki, Kyle ladeo su cabeza en una especie de 'te escucho'

-el dios Tweek dice que tu eres más marica, y que te masturbas pensando en un mini tu con alas.

-¿Cómo mierd-

-jaja, un mini tu con alas. Se rio Kenny. ¿Tienes su número? Baia que estaba desesperado.

-oh Kenny, el dios tweek dice que morirás si no te quitas de ahí en este momento. Kenny, asustado, hizo caso y salto la más lejos que pudo con sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza en caso de explosión. Una luz del estudio cayó justo en ese momento.

-oh tweek, me salvaste la vida ¿quieres follar?

-el dios tweek dice que tienes herpes y que no lo toques 'zorra barata'. Era difícil saber qué hacia Kyle para entender al rubio flotante, y más cuando asentía con la cabeza cada tres segundos.

-bueno…claramente están todos en perfecto estado mental y físico, PROSIGAMOS.

-el dios Tweek dice que no has tenido sexo en dos años….

-AHOR-

-también dice que te masturbas pensando en tu produc-

-CONTINUEM-

-y que ni siquiera esta bueno, es un pelón gordo y-

- **cállate estúpido judío de mierda**. La voz de la presentadora sonó igual a la de Cartman y se tapo la boca. ¡A ver si mi teoría del agua era verdad, a lo mejor es el aire!


	5. Chapter 5

**advertencia. este cap tiene escenas que pueden traumar a tu imaginación y hacerte sangrar por los ojos. kyleXcupidme! y cartmanXcupidme!**

* * *

Un pequeño niño de pompón rojo estaba sentado en una choza del infierno con Saddam Husein viendo el programa de esa noche. El de ojos azules miraba a todas partes preguntándose ¿Cuándo volvería a su casa? Y porque carajos estaba con un Saddam -que aparentemente era un vagabundo en el infierno- comiendo galletitas saladas.

La horrible y trillada música de fondo comenzó a sonar y una amarillista rubia de peluca en descuento apareció en la pantalla con esa enorme sonrisa de presentadora y ojos rojos, a su lado el siempre querido Toallín siendo compañía invitada.

-¿Qué hubo cuates? Hablo la rubia. Continuamos con esta basura de abuso infantil, hoy haremos que estos pendejos se caguen en sus pantalones….jajaja cagarse….

Claramente… estaba drogada.

De fondo Tweek aun flotaba rodeado de luz blanca, Craig estaba a su lado intentado mantenerse derecho y no pensar en lo mucho que podía aguantar el rubio con las piernas abiertas. Kyle hacia una extraña señal con las manos que parecían un pájaro y se reía como maniaco…ojos rojos y aparente amor al mundo, en definitiva estaba drogado también. ¿Un intento para que dejara de revelar esos oscuros secretos de la presentadora? ¿Ordenes del gobierno quizá? Jamás lo sabremos.

Clyde y Cartman devoraban unos tacos como si no hubiera un mañana. Había una cesta de fruta pero ni la miraron. De repente solo quedo un taco y ambos castaños se miraron con enfado.

-me miraste feo ¡VAMOS A PELEAR! Gritaron al mismo tiempo abalanzándose sobre ellos y comenzando a golpearse como dos par de niñitas rubias, por alguna razón la cancioncita de los juegos de pokemon inició a oírse.

Kenny había desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias y apareció en medio de un montón de pañuelos sucios… por suerte estaba vivo y lo patearon hasta el estudio.

- **si… como verán queridos niños.** Hablo la voz misteriosa de hombre pedófilo. **Hoy en verdad empieza lo bueno.**

-hemos recopilado vasta información sobre nuestros concursantes… haremos que hagan cositas muy sanas y divertidas para su cuerpo. Comento toallín intentando no sudar por la obvia mentira.

-MIENTES ¡ERES UNA TOALLA! Grito un gordo en el público.

-TU ERES UNA TOALLA.

-Esta parte del concurso cuenta con videos de quienes nos ayudaron a planear nuestra maquiavélica tortura. Hablo la rubia acomodándose la falda de puta que había comprado en un sex-shop en la esquina.

De inmediato las pantallas se encendieron y comenzaron a reproducirse unos videos. Eran los padres y presuntos cuidadores legales, 'responsables' de menores, y tantas cosas que no parecían demostrar, de los niños-victimas.

La primera fue Sheila.

"¿Qué es lo que más odia su hijo?" pregunto una voz editada por computadora. Sheila ladeo la cabeza, pensando.

"¿Cuánto era que me iban a pagar si ganaba mi hijo?" esa parte fue cortada. Gracias a dios Kyle estaba muy drogado como para enterarse.

"bueno…él en verdad odia la orina… le da mucho asco pero detesta mas las bananas… a veces creo que las odia porque cree que parecen penes e intenta negar su homosexualidad latente" no parecía muy molesta al decir eso, más bien parecía que le daba gracia a la muy insensible decir que a su hijo de once años le gustan los penes en televisión nacional. Ike desde al fondo se rio. "kyel Es gay!" hablo con su voz de bebe.

-wow. Comento Cartman despues de verlo. Mini Cupido apareció a su lado.

- _parece que no eras el único Eric._ Se rio. ¿ _Me darás su número de teléfono?_ coqueteo. Cartman evadió la mirada e intento golpearlo sin mucho éxito. Gritando cosas como 'ya cállate mini-Cupido' 'ni creas que te acercaras al judío' 'si te atreves a hablarme con es boca llena de gérmenes judíos' y así y así.

Mini Cupido no hizo caso y se acerco al Kyle drogado.

- _ju-juuu kyleeee…_ El judío le miro, creyendo que estaba alucinando por el efecto de la droga y sonrió como estúpido al ver a un mini Cartman con alas desnudo, tenía tantas ganas de reírse por la creatividad que creía tener.

-hey mini-Cartman, ¿vienes a hacerle compañía al mini-Stan? Quizás si estaba alucinando. Está jugando con el mini-Kenny a los bomberos. Y se rio como chiflado.

- _he venido a hacerte compañía a tiiii kyleee._ Le respondió intentando parecer seductor, Kyle brinco cuando el mini-Cupido coloco una de sus manitas en su mejilla. Cartman lo veía todo sintiéndose traicionado, y con un judío para rematar. No, espera ¿con mini-Cupido eran amigos, cierto?

-mini-Cartman no deberíamos, no frente a mini-Stan. Se quejo Kyle como una protagonista de anime de los setenta, con brillitos en los ojos y todo. Pero…debo admitir que cuando te veo mi corazón hace doki-doki y…y.

Y se había vuelto una protagonista shojo…y una muy puta.

-reacciona kahl! Solo lo conoces de hace tres minutos. Le grito Cartman, a su alrededor nadie entendía que carajos pasaba. NO, Kyle. HIJO DE PUTA.

Y Kyle comenzó a besar al aire mientras hacía soniditos de puta y decía 'oh si, mini-Cartman'

Por alguna razón Stan se pregunto qué mierda hacia un mini-Stan a su lado llorando amargamente.

-ugghh, Kyle esta besando a mini-Cartman en lugar de a mí.

Ok, esto era nuevo para ambos. O quizá solo para Stan quien no salía de la impresión del 'mini-yo' llorando por su mejor amigo.

El siguiente video fue de Liane.

"oh, bueno…mi panquesito odia muchas cosas, muchas, muchas, muchas-"ya entendemos el punto de esto, adelantemos el video "pero lo que en verdad odia y le tiene traumatizado son los V-chip…. En realidad todo lo que tenga electricidad, a veces se hace pipi en los pantalones cuando hay apagones"

Los niños en el estudio y también los maduros adultos comenzaron a reírse del niño gordo quien miraba atónito a la pantalla preguntándose si sería capaz de matar a su madre… la respuesta es no.

La imagen se distorsiono y Liane salio vestida con un disfraz de sádica y el camarógrafo gordo desnudo en posición de perro y una manzana en la boca, Liane con esa vocecita dulce dice "se ha portado muy mal, señor Harold"

-oh…maaaahm.

-oh…Haroooold

La presentadora y el gordo se miraron unos instantes. Muerte y destrucción en sus ojos oscuros y maquiavélicos.

Kenny grababa a Kyle, quien aun besaba a un 'mini-Cartman' 'imaginario' pero dejo de hacerlo cuando un mini-Kenny cayo de la nada muy cerca de sus pies salpicándole sangre a los zapatos.

-oh dios mío ¡han matado a mini-yo! Grito el rubio.

-¡hijos de puta! Grito Craig quien solo quería ser popular.


	6. Chapter 6

-estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de mini-Kenny McCormirck. Habla toallín con una estola alrededor de su cuello, digo hombros, digo... es una puta toalla.

Kenny se pone a llorar como una magdalena mientras es consolado por Clyde y Craig. La presentadora está sentada en una mini silla del té incomoda y notoriamente preocupada. Harold acerca la cámara a sus piernas y lleva ropa interior de blanca nieves.

-era un buen mini-tu. Le consuela Clyde con un movimiento de flequillo.

-ugghh Mi cabeza…. ¿Qué mierda paso? Se levanta un pelirrojo judío despues de haber caído inconsciente en medio de la presentación de los videos de los' responsables cuidadores legales'.

-TU. Le grita Cartman con una peluca de prostituta japonesa. QUE ME HAS QUITADO EL NOVIO estúpido judío. toma un vasito de plástico del bufet funerario y moja a Kyle con el jugo de cereza.

-¿y ahora que mierda te pasa a ti, culón? Se queja el ignorante.

-sabia que me odiabas pero besarte con mini-Cupido en frente de mis narices…

-¿Qué? Pregunto confundido el judío frente al gordo resentido, tweek desde su lugar flotante se lo explico telepáticamente. ¡¿QUE YO HICE QUÉ?!

Entonces uno de los del stuff le entrega un teléfono celular con la llamada entrante de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué besaste a mini-Cartman, Kyle?

-Stan…. No lo entiendes, estaba muy drogado y-

-mini-Stan está muy jodido contigo y Saddam Husein también.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Saddam Husein? ¿mini-Stan? O dios…¿todavía estoy drogado?

-¿pensaste en nuestro hijo huevo al menos? Se quejo Stan sosteniendo al hijo huevo.

-oh dios, no me jodan… no me jodan.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Y justo cuando creía que los judíos no eran tan malos. Lloro Cartman.

-tú nunca has creído eso. Rueda los ojos Kyle.

-bueno, eras mi mejor amigo Kyle.

-no me consideras tu amigo, Cartman.

Y así continuaron discutiendo mientras la presentadora esperaba pacientemente que el siguiente escenario de tortura estuviera listo para el entretenimiento de los sádicos que veían el concurso. Un camión de plátanos se estaciono detrás de las cortinas porque no tenían presupuesto para algo más profesional.

-si tweek volviera a hablarme, sería tan feliz. Lloro Craig en el funeral.

-si tweek te cogiera duro contra el muro de una vez, sería tan feliz. Comento Clyde fantaseando al respecto.

- **y… comenzamos con la fase b.** dice la voz profunda de narrador.

-al fin, dios… TERMINEMOS CON ESTA MIERDA, AUN NO VEO LLORAR A LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES.

-jamás me recuperare de mi perdida. Gime Kenny tirándose sobre el pequeño ataúd.

-aunque algunos ya han acumulado vergüenza para toda una vida. Todos, incluyendo a Kenny, miran al pequeño Kyle quien sigue aguantando los gritos de Cartman.

-¿Qué?

-pff… marica. Se ríe Craig.

-tweek dice que has estado masturbándote vestido de él cuando te deja solo en su habitación.

Craig hace su seña con el dedo y mira asustado a tweek.

-oye niño rubio, tenemos café.

Y las palabras secretas fueron pronunciadas. Tweek cayó de cara al suelo y se levanto corriendo hacia la presentadora con una amenazadora voz y aterradores ojos, ruje en su rostro haciendo volar la peluca de supermercado.

-¿Dónde está el elixir de tu señor? Hablo con una segunda voz gutural en plan vocalista de hard metal, la mujer calva señala una mesa detrás de él con donas y café.

Tweek se abalanza sobre la mesa, quebrándole las piernas y derramando todo lo que contenía. Un grupo de vírgenes de cuarenta se tiraron al suelo para rescatar a las donas como un montón de ratas a una miga de pan.

-¿me imagino que tienes muchas cosas que decir despues de haber alcanzado el nirvana? Comento la presentadora robándole la peluca de prostituta japonesa a Cartman y colocándosela al revés.

-oh si…

Silencio hasta en la sala de estar del señor Garrison. Todos esperando a que el rubio cafemaniaco continuara hablando. Alguien tosió como un perro viejo y Craig se animo a preguntar.

-¿y bien? El rubio ladeo la cabeza como un bobo. ¿Qué aprendiste?

-todos los secretos del universo.

De nuevo silencio, esta vez alguien choco su auto en el estudio por estar viendo el concurso desde su celular.

-¿y?

-es mejor que no preguntes. Volvió a hablar con una segunda voz más grave, todos tragaron saliva y continuaron con sus insípidas vidas normales.

-c-como sea, continuaremos con el concurso y los primeros en participar serán EL INFIEL CON UN HIJ HUEVO. Kyle en ese momento se volteo horrorizado por el terrible y fuera de contexto racional apodo. ¡Y el del ME FALTA SEXO Y LE TENGO GANAS A MI HERMANA!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Kenny a excepción del pobre Kyle que ni derecho a ser infiel tenia por ser judío, Kenny se pregunto qué tanta mierda miraban sin saber que esa mierda era él, sin embargo había un segundo pendejito en la habitación que se ocultaba detrás de cualquier otra superficie para evitar la mirada de las cámaras, un confundido y pillado infraganti Craig.

* * *

en el próximo capitulo kenny pelea contra la supremacia de los judíos (?

esto mezclo mucho drama con el hijo huevo y eso... pobre hijo huevo cuyo nombre no recuerdo y pobre del mini stan.


End file.
